


What if Kafka Wrote Fanfiction?

by Weaselwoman



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne awoke one morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Kafka Wrote Fanfiction?

Bruce Wayne awoke one morning to discover that he had been transformed into a giant cockroach.

 

Author's Note: Text version from 1967's _The Producers_.


End file.
